


Those who have unintentionally locked themselves within a sleeping bag at a camping goods store

by livrelibre



Series: After Elimination Dance (an intermission) [22]
Category: Psych
Genre: Character of Color, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-10
Updated: 2010-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 23:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livrelibre/pseuds/livrelibre





	Those who have unintentionally locked themselves within a sleeping bag at a camping goods store

“I’d say I can’t believe you did this but that would be a lie, Shawn.”

The stakeout had not gone exactly as planned. Shawn and Gus had set up inside a tent in the Ripley’s camping store to see if they could catch whoever had stolen the tent pick used in the murder. But then they’d run out of fake s’mores and it had gotten a little chilly and then the sleeping bag had stuck.

“I can’t be held responsible for shoddy workmanship, Gus. This sleeping bag was rated at Arctic levels. Just think how glad Mr. Ripley will be that we discovered the fault now instead of when some poor schmuck was camping in the Arctic Circle.”

He shifted around to get to the flashlight.

“Ow, stop poking me Shawn!”

“That’s not what you said last night.”

Shawn couldn’t tell in the dark but his finely honed Gus-ometer told him that that last fidget had been from arousal, not sharp elbows.

“Hey, you wanna huddle for warmth?”

One thing led to another and though they got a little distracted, they still caught the clerk who had lifted the tent picks. Plus, Mr. Ripley, in gratitude, gifted them with the camping equipment so they didn’t have to wash the sleeping bag after and they could build a fort in the Psych offices.


End file.
